deathroadtocanadafandomcom-20200214-history
Cloud Watching
Cloud Watching is a common driving event in Death Road to Canada. It was added in the August 2019 ILEUM Part 2 update. Event Text When traveling down a peaceful yet boring stretch of road, Character sees a weird cloud! The cloud looks just like: 3 out of 12 random choices are presented. The possible options are: * Canada * A Giant Bazooka * Several Big Flexing Biceps * An Exploding Car * A Sweatband * A Butt * Your Impending Doom * Your Dad * A Buzzing Swarm of Bees * A Cloud * Rain * A Zombie Horde Results Canada The clouds look exactly like the country of Canada! NICE! The group is inspired by this unmistakable omen! * Character +2 Morale * of party +1 Morale A Giant Bazooka The cloud looks like an enormous bazooka, ready to blow up a Maximum Cheesed MegaHorde of zombies. NICE! Character is uplifted and inspired by this! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Shooting Several Big Flexing Biceps The clouds look like a gigantic amount of biceps attached to each other, flexing in pumpitude. NICE! Character is uplifted and inspired by this! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Strength An Exploding Car The clouds look like a car that's exploding... NICE! Character is uplifted and inspired by this! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Mechanical Thinking about it a little more, this is really kind of a downer. * Character -1 Morale (cancels out the previous morale bonus) A Sweatband The cloud looks like a big sweatband, like the sky is doing cardio, possibly jazzercising. NICE! Character is uplifted and inspired by this! * Character +1 Morale * Character +1 Fitness A Butt That cloud JUST SO HAPPENS to look like a butt. Real mature. * Character +1 Morale REAL mature. Your Impending Doom The clouds look exactly like your impending failure on the Death Road. What a bummer. * Character -1 Morale Your Dad That cloud looks exactly like Character's dad! NICE! NICE! NICE! NICE! Looks like it's your lucky day! * Character +3 Morale A Buzzing Swarm of Bees The cloud looks an enormous swarm of bees. It is, in fact, an enormous swarm of bees. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * Party -1 Health (non-lethal) * Party -1 Morale A Cloud The cloud looks like a cloud. I'm disappointed that you picked this, by the way. * Character -1 Morale Rain The cloud looks like it's going to rain. And then it does. * Character -1 Morale * Weather changes to rain A Zombie Horde The clouds look like an enormous swarm of zombies! What a bad omen! * Character -1 Morale (only if character has 3 or more Morale) The thought of this makes Character brace himself/herself for the future. If character does not have full health Character recovers some health! * Character +1 Health Trivia * According to comments in the game's code, this event was originally supposed to offer 4 of the 12 options instead of 3. Category:Events Category:Driving Events